


Viva Las Vegas

by San



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San/pseuds/San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Las Vegas

Nick stood at the sliding glass door to the hotel room's balcony. He was leaning his right hand against the cool glass, while his left held a half-full glass of Zinfandel to his chest. He stared past his reflection down to the street below, watching the cars travel down the Strip and pondering the miracle of air conditioning.

He caught motion in the reflection and felt the moist heat of the steam escaping from the bathroom through the silk shirt on his back. He tilted his head, bringing the faint image in the glass into clearer relief.

"We have to stop this," he said, finally, not turning from the window.

"Stop what?" John asked, innocently, drying the lenses of his glasses on the edge of the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Meeting like this," Nick completed the cliche, dryly. "Meeting at all, really. Gela would hardly approve, John."

"Gela doesn't need to know, Nick," John said, flopping down on the bed closest to the bathroom.

"She'll suspect, I'm sure," Nick answered, turning to face John and taking a sip of his wine. "You _are_ planning on making this one last, after all."

"Yeah, so?" John answered, rolling over on to his side and meeting Nick's gaze. "I'm visiting with an old friend. What's she going to have against that?"

"Hm," Nick answered, setting his glass down on the table by the balcony, his eyes never leaving John's face as he stalked around the second bed in the room and leaned over John, setting his hands on the bed on either side of John's body.

"Nothing, " he breathed, leaning in to brush just the edge of John's ear with his tongue, "except that we get up to far more than just visiting."

John shivered, and rolled so he was laying flat on his back looking up at Nick, who shifted his weight so he could get one hand free and stroke the blonde bangs off John's forehead. He twisted one lock around his finger, loving the silky feel of the hair now that it was clean, then released it and traced his finger down John's forehead, over the earpiece of his glasses and along his cheek to his lips. John smiled, slightly, and as his lips started to part so he could speak Nick dove in and kissed him, running his hand around to the back of John's neck. John's arms came up off the bed and wrapped around Nick's back. He could feel the heat of John's skin and the water from the shower soaking in to his shirt even as he delicately parted John's lips further with his tongue, allowing John to draw him down so Nick was laying on top of him as he tasted the cigarettes and breath mints on John's breath.

"God, you feel so good in silk," John half-moaned as Nick shifted his kisses to the point of John's jaw, travelling upward to John's ear as he smiled, bringing his hand down John's neck and over his shoulder to his collar bone, then down to John's chest. John sighed, tugging Nick's shirt out of his pants and running his own hand up the small of Nick's back as Nick nipped at his ear and said, "I like the feel of you in nothing, John."

John sighed as Nick straightened up, intentionally tugging the towel away with him and leaving John naked on the bed as he shook his sleeve down past his hand and sat back on the edge of the bed, a wicked smile playing about his lips as he took John's half-extended hand in his and ran his tongue over John's fingertips. At the same time he wrapped the silk-wrapped hand around John's erection and gently stroked upward from the base, making John moan again as Nick drew his thumb into his mouth. John's free hand crept across his body to squeeze Nick's thigh as Nick deftly matched action of tongue and hand.

"Careful or...you're going to ruin that shirt," John managed to say, and Nick laughed.

"It's already ruined, dear," he said, setting John's hand on John's stomach and standing back up off the bed, "but if you're so concerned..." he pulled the shirt off and tossed it carelessly onto the floor before climbing back up on the bed and straddling John's body with his legs as he crawled up John's length, placing his tongue just below John's navel and stroking upward with it until he reached John's chin. He stole another kiss as John's arms wrapped back around his waist and slid up the bare skin of his back, then down beneath his waistband.

"We're not going to get very far if you don't get undressed," John said, as conversationally as he could manage, and Nick chuckled softly as they kissed again.

"Well," he answered, stretching out on top of John and feeling John's erection pressing against his leg, "I can see two solutions to that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Nick answered, slipping his hand down to grip John's erection, "you can undress me, or you can let me take my time."

"Oh, God..." John groaned, as Nick gently manipulated his foreskin, and Nick smiled and reached up and nipped at his chin.

"Of course, if you're too distracted I suppose I get to make the decision," he said, shifting his hips so his own erection was less painfully trapped between their bodies and continuing to caress John, watching as John's Adam's apple bobbed and sure he was planning to say _some_ thing.

"Nick," he finally managed to get out in a rough half-whisper that trailed off as Nick replaced his hand with his tongue, delicately stroking just the tip along the top of John's balls then up the shaft to the tip, where he paused.

"Yes?"

John groaned, and growled, "I don't care what you do, just don't stop."

Nick smiled, completing the stroke with his tongue before drawing John into his mouth. His own penis throbbed delightfully as he worked on John, and he pulled back, blowing cool air across John's erection with pursed lips as he reached down to undo his pants, letting them fall on the floor in a heap with the towel and his shirt. John's hands were tightly twined into the sheets as he shuddered in response, and Nick looked at the shirt with renewed interest, hooking it off the floor with one bare foot as he placed tiny kisses all over the head of John's cock. John shifted, raising his hips as Nick traced one finger along the inside of his thigh, then leaned in and lapped at John's balls again as he stroked the silk shirt along the path his finger had just followed, watching John's reaction with delight as John picked his head up to look at Nick.

"Like that?" he asked, teasingly pulling the shirt across John's hard-on. John reached down and caught his shoulders, sitting up and drawing Nick up so he could plant a fierce kiss on Nick's lips as Nick caressed John's nipple with his thumb through the cloth.

"Here," John said, flipping Nick over and pinning him on his back, "let me show you."

They tussled for the shirt for a moment, but John managed to get it out of Nick's hands with a growl and a feverish kiss. They lay still, only their mouths working together until Nick slid his arms around John's back and drew one finger lightly up his spine. John shifted, and drew the shirt up the inside of Nick's thigh, the silky fabric and the warmth of John's hand beneath it causing Nick to arch up against him. As John slid the hand up to cup Nick's balls he flinched.

"What?" John asked, pausing.

"S'okay," Nick breathed, "buttons."

"Ah."

John adjusted the shirt, slightly, then resumed massaging Nick's balls. Nick fought back a moan of delight as his arms tightened around John's back, his head reaching up for another kiss. John finally pulled the shirt away and tossed it carelessly on the floor as he rocked back onto his knees, drawing Nick up against him. Nick smiled, then leaned in and bit indelicately at John's ear, wrapping his legs around John's back as John slipped inside him. He buried his face in John's neck with a tiny moan at that inevitable first moment of vulnerability, but John tugged on his hair, bringing his head back so John could see his face.

"You love this moment," Nick accused, rocking gently against John.

"Of course I do," John answered, meeting his rhythm and kissing him again.

Nick stroked John's chest, amused at how hirsute they'd become over the years and delighting at the feel of John's body inside his. He pressed his forehead against John's shoulder again, then shifted position and flicked his tongue out against the hollow of John's throat, feeling John's pulse pounding there in counterpoint to his own. He  
tightened his muscles, pulling his legs tighter around John's back, drawing John deeper into him and making John moan as he did so. He reached up and kissed John again, wanting to totally absorb him as he drew his hand around to cup John's cheek. They moaned together as John shifted position, stretching them back out on the bed with Nick beneath him as his thrusts grew rougher and his kisses more insistent. Nick abruptly cried out, caught in the moment of his own orgasm as John continued to push hard against his body; John followed suit mere heartbeats later, his full weight coming to rest on Nick for a moment as they both lay dazed.

Nick finally gently pushed John's shoulder, and John shifted his weight; both of them sighed as he pulled out of Nick, who reached out and traced John's collarbone with the tip of one finger.

"Still worried about what Gela's going to think?" John asked sleepily, curling around Nick, who chuckled softly.

"Of course not, dear, I was *never* worried about what she'd think," Nick said, shifting his head from the pillow to John's shoulder. "I just think you should be. Or that you should at least be honest with her."

John sighed, looking down into Nick's calm face as he reached across to the table between the two beds and picked up his cigarettes. Nick's hand was relaxed on John's hip as he shook one out of the pack, then handed the lighter to Nick who lit it for him, reminded of years of the practice with few regrets.

"I'm honest with her," John said, blowing smoke up into the air between them.

"But not about me."

"She doesn't need to know about you, Nick," John said, looking up at the ceiling and taking another long drag off the cigarette.

"I think you're underestimating her intelligence," Nick answered with a sigh, reaching back and setting the lighter down on the table with a soft clunk. "And I think that's going to lead you places you don't want to go again."

John curled the arm confined by Nick's body around his waist and reached over him to set the still-burning cigarette in the ashtray.

"Don't borrow trouble," he said, and Nick shook his head, yawning.

"I'm not. I'm anticipating," he answered, gently pushing John's fringe away from his face, "and I don't want to argue either, John."

"Then stop talking."

Nick smiled, sleepy slyness creeping over his face.

"Make me."

John leaned in and kissed him, tenderly, and drew Nick closer against him.

"I'd use the shirt as a gag," he said, "but I think it's been through enough tonight."


End file.
